


Softly Mine

by Smooty



Series: AceDoc NSFW One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Begging, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Murdoc continued to whine and moan, leaving his hand against the youngers arousal. Something about the sweet way Ace was talking to him, the way the other was taking his time and making sure Murdoc felt good, was making him lose his mind. Ever sweet word, ever compliment, it filled him up with such strong feelings of safety. And arousal.





	Softly Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr. Come talk to me about Gorillaz and give me writing ideas at Our_Smooty!!

“I’m just sayin’, I don’t think one man could take down two bouncers  _ and _ drink that much Prosecco at one time, bud,” Ace laughed, passing the joint back to the other bassist sitting at his feet. The two of them had started out watching a marathon of gangster movies, but that had slowly crumbled into chaos. Between Ace’s bad gangster impressions, and Murdoc nit-picking the props--he’d seen a shiv or two in his day!--they’d eventually given up on watching anything and started swapping stories from their time apart.

“He can when the one man is Murdoc Niccals,” Murdoc crowed, taking a long draw from the joint before ashing it against the sofa.

Ace smirked, always willing to play into Murdoc’s ego. “Oh of course, how could I forgot. You’re  _ the _ Murdoc Niccals. You can do anything can’t ya?”

The older man grunted, a peeved look settling over his brow. “Are you makin’ fun of me Copular? I’ll fuckin’ knock that pretty head of yours right off if you are.”

“Oh, you think I’m pretty?” Ace teased, turning around and leaning in a little closer to the other. “I think you’re quite pretty yourself, Muds.”

He’d expected Murdoc to get angry, maybe come after him and have a little tussle. Instead, the older bassist blushed spectacularly and fidgeted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. Oh, Ace could work with that.

“I think you’re the most handsome man over 50 I’ve ever met, hell, maybe even over 40,” he praised, edging himself further into Murdoc’s personal space. The other man seemed flustered and a little embarrassed, but not enough to move to get up or push the younger away. Ace continued.

“Did’ya know that, Murdoc? I’ve always thought you were lovely in all your promo material,” he raised a hand to trace over the other’s chest. “After high school, when I moved to LA, I had a Gorillaz Poster y’know. Used to jack it to your pretty smile babe.”

Murdoc moaned quietly, one of his sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip. Ace wanted to pull that lip between his own and make it bleed. But not yet. Right now he was enjoying watching the other man melt. He’d made it a personal hobby to ruin the other bassist in as many ways as possible. This was just another instance of that.

“D’you like that, babe. Like it when I compliment you?” he teased. Murdoc shrugged a little, still blushing. “Is that why you’re such a grouch all the time; I haven’t been treating you good enough?”

“Ace I--” Ace cut him off by placing both hands against his shoulders, pressing him back against the sofa.

“Or is it something else. Maybe you’re just a pervert who wants to be told that he’s a pretty boy, an’ a good boy. You want me to call you my sweetheart while I fuck you good, Muds?” Ace watched the other pant and moan at each suggestion, knowing he’d hit the nail on the head.

“A-Ace fuck!” Murdoc swore, digging his nails int he the upholstery. The younger bassist’s mouth watered as the other arched and writhed.

“Such a beautiful voice…” Ace murmured, leaning down to bite and suck at Murdoc’s neck. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Murdoc laughed bitterly through pants. “Hah--sure m-mate, whatever y-you say.”

Ace frowned, and bit Murdoc’s neck hard, causing the other bassist to arch and moan. “Are you kidding me? Fuck Murdoc you make me so hot all the time, I can’t get enough of you.”

Of course, it would take more than a couple of compliments to make Murdoc believe him. For now, it was good enough that he didn’t outright shut Ace down, and the younger man decided to push forward with that thought in mind.

Assertively, Ace grabbed the hem of Murdoc’s shirt and yanked it up over his head, tossing it over the back of the sofa. His own shirt followed it, and he was quick to lean back down to the other. The warmth of another body made both of them shiver. Ace recovered quickly, and took one of Murdoc’s hands, prying it from its grip on the couch and directing it to his crotch.

“See how you make me feel, Doc? You did that babe.” Murdoc gasped at the feel of Ace’s prick hard and ready in his jeans. Ace went back to kissing and licking the other’s neck, grinding against the palm over his dick.

Murdoc continued to whine and moan, leaving his hand against the youngers arousal. Something about the sweet way Ace was talking to him, the way the other was taking his time and making sure Murdoc felt good, was making him lose his mind. Every sweet word, every compliment, it filled him up with such strong feelings of safety. And arousal.

“I wanna fuck you, Murdoc,” Ace breathed close against the other’s ear. “I want to spread you open and eat you out until you’re begging for it. I want to touch every inch of your beautiful body until you’re coming for me, again and again.”  Immediately, Murdoc was turning, connecting this lips in a brutal, desperate kiss. Ace indulged him for a few moments before taking back control and dominating the kiss. “You like that idea, sweet thing?”

“Yes!” Murdoc said breathlessly. Ace smiled and swept Murdoc’s fringe from his face.

“Maybe we should move this upstairs then, wouldn’t want someone to see something they shouldn’t.”

Murdoc nodded, a little bit of a smirk on his face. “Or what, you’d make them ‘fu-get about-it?’”

“Watch it, babe.” Ace leaned down over the bassist as they made their way up to his room. “You don’t want to get me mad before we fuck.”

“Maybe I do,” Murdoc said smoothly, shooting him a toothy grin. Ace smiled back.

“No, I think you want to be a good boy for me and behave.” He watched as the older’s sly demeanour shifted into something more subdued. “You can be good for me, can’t you M?”

“Mmmmh,” Murdoc replied, quickly turning around and leading the way to his bedroom. Ace knew he’d won that exchange. In a matter of moments, the entered the Satanist’s room and he quickly pinned the shorter to the door.

“Ace what--” Murdoc began, but cut himself off with a moan as the taller slipped a hand inside his pants and underwear. Ace could feel the dampness of the older’s panties against his fingertips.

“You’re soaked, love,” he said, teasing the other through his underwear. Murdoc squeaked in surprise, clamping his thighs around Ace’s hand. “Did you really so worked up jus’ from me talking to ya?”

“Fuck off, Ace, or get to fucking,” Murdoc snapped with a growl. He was definitely trying for a dominating, commanding tone, but Ace thought he sounded just a little bit desperate.

“But darling,” he said, lowering his tone, “I’d planned on eating you out until you screamed you lovely voice raw. Unless that’s not to your liking.”

“Jus’ do it you--” Ace rolled his eyes, but quickly slipped his fingers past the elastic of Murdoc’s panties and between his dripping folds.

“Sweet Satan!” Murdoc shouted, his hands grabbing at the bedsheets and Ace’s shoulders in a bid to ground himself. Those fingers, which cleverly navigated fretboards and bass lines made quick work of Murdoc, bringing him to the brink with ease.

“Moan for me, sweetheart, tell me what you need,” Ace coaxed, two fingers inside the Satanist, his palm rubbing against his hardened clit.

“Ace! Ace more, please,” he begged, bucking against the other’s hand wildly. Ace complied, crooking his fingers inside the other man in a way he knew would grind right against his g-spot. For a few seconds Murdoc froze, his back arched and muscles clenched. Ace watched as the spasms of pleasure wrack through the other, felt each muscle flutter inside his dripping pussy.

“Oh M, that was so good. You’re so good,” he praised, slowly withdrawing his fingers and leaning down to nuzzle his thighs. As Murdoc calmed down, his breath evening out and muscles relaxing Ace tugged his pants and underwear down, throwing them to the floor. Now that the other was finally naked Ace leaned in to give Murdoc’s cunt a kiss.

“Watch that it’s ah--sensitive,” Murdoc warned. Ace ignored him and continued his ministrations, taking Murdoc’s enlarged clit into his mouth and sucking gently. Above him Murdoc whined and kicked his legs, his hands reaching down to tangle in Ace’s hair. “O-oh, Satan!”

Ace prided himself in being a fantastic lover. He always made sure his partners had the best night of their lives with him. With Murdoc, he’d been a little worried he wouldn’t be able to impress the older man, but judging by the moaning and pulling at his hair, he never had anything to worry about.

“You taste good, sugar,” he complimented, diving back in to mouth messily at Murdoc’s clit. “That’s it, darling, come in my mouth.”

Again, Murdoc clenched and shook, a choked scream cut off behind teeth being the only way to express the amazing pleasure. Ace worked him through it, backing off then the jerks of pleasure turned to flinches of oversensitivity.

“Sweet Satan, Ace. You've been holding out on me,” Murdoc joked as he caught his breath. Ace just smiled and undid his own pants, letting them fall to his keens then kicking them the rest of the way off.

“I’m not done yet, love. If you aren’t too tired, that is.” Knowing that Murdoc was almost always up for anything he lined himself up with the other’s entrance, teasing his pussy with his cock.

“I’m not that old you ass--” Ace cut him off by slowly pushing himself inside Murdoc’s wet heat. The smaller bassist grunted, taking Ace’s cock easily.

“Mmm, jus’ like that, sweetheart. Taking my cock like a good boy,” Ace said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. Murdoc was looking away, that embarrassed flush back on his face, but that didn’t deter Ace from beginning to thrust and shower the other with praise.

“Love this, when you take me. Love it when you can’t get enough of my cock babe,” Ace babbled. The steady beat of his hips slapping against the older’s was hypnotic. Murdoc felt himself slipping into a daze in the warm, pleasure-filled embrace of his lover. “Love you M, you’re perfect, jus’ perfection.”

“Me too… Ace I love you so much--” Murdoc keened, pulling at Ace’s shoulders to bring him closer. Their lips touched and Murdoc arched for more contact. He needed to feel Ace against him, all over him. Luckily Ace took the hint and leaned in, pressing their chests and legs together.

“My lovely, ugh--ah oh Muds,” Ace moaned as they kissed, all tongue and no teeth. “You’re doing so good, jus’ for me.”

“For you! Ah-Ace!”

The younger bassist smiled down as he whispered more praise into Murdoc’s ear. Perfect, lovely, sweetheart, babe; the endearments flowed from his lips like the lyrics of Murdoc’s favourite song. When he could keep his voice steady no longer Ace bent to lick and suck at Murdoc’s chest, paying special attention to the scars under his pecks and his nipples. At the first teasing bite, Murdoc screamed.

“ACE! I-I-I’m gonna--” he moaned, and again, Ace saw no reason to deny him, so he continued his deep thrusting pace and leaned down to play with his clit.

“Come, M. You’re doing so good for me, you make me so happy baby--” Ace grunted, feeling his own end rapidly approaching. All it took was another light bite to Murdoc’s chest and the other man was coming, his pussy squeezing rhythmically around Ace’s prick. It was too much, and with a few final pumps he was coming into Murdoc, his hands anchored at his hips, grasping hard enough to bruise.

Both men took a moment to bask in the afterglow before Ace pulled out. He reached briefly between Murdoc’s legs to feel the come oozing out of his hole.

“I’m gonna need a shower,” Murdoc complained, squirming a little. Ace retracted his hand and went to lay at the head of the bed beside the older bassist. Murdoc leaned over tot he bedside table and grabbed two smokes, lighting both and handing one to Ace.

“You needed a shower before,” Ace answered, dodging the slap sent his way. They sat in silence, smoking and recovering. Ace could feel Murdoc’s eyes on him but said nothing. Better to let Murdoc speak up in his own time, Ace knew the consequences of pushing him.

“Uh, thanks. For sayin’ that… stuff,” the older said quietly, mumbling the words. Ace smiled and leaned his head against Murdoc’s shoulder, looking up.

“Anything for you, baby,” Ace assured him. A corner of Murdoc’s lip twitched.

“So, did you really jerk off to a poster of me?”

“I was hoping you’d forget about that after the great orgasms I gave you,” Ace sighed. Murdoc snickered to himself and slung an arm around the other, obviously in a fantastic mood. Ace snuggled in beside him, pulling up the covers.

“Not on your life. Gettin’ comfy there?” Murdoc asked, not making any move to leave.

“All that love makin’ made me really tired. I think I’m gonna bunk down right here for a nap.”

“This is my bed, you know.” Murdoc groused. Ace laughed quietly in return.

“I didn’t say you had to leave.” It was more of an offer than a statement. For a few seconds there was silence, then Ace heard the Rustling of sheets, and felt the warmth of his boyfriend settle down under the covers with him.

“Sap,” Murdoc said, taking one of Ace’s hands and holding it.

“Sensitive old man,” Ace replied. Murdoc chose to overlook the name calling in favour of sleep; it wasn’t long before both bassists were dead to the world, for the time being.


End file.
